


Dreamer

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Breeding, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Knotting, Lesbian Alpha, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbian Omega, Omega Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, SuperCorp, Supercorp ABO, lesbian abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Prompt from C: Alpha!Lena starts fucking Omega!Kara in her sleep, Kara wakes up halfway through and loves waking up with Lena’s cock inside her.TW: No active consent directly given before sleepy rough sex, only contextually implied.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 486





	Dreamer

If it wasn’t for the fact they had discussed it at great length, numerous times, and then re-clarified it all a few more times on top of that, then Lena wouldn’t make assumptions much less act on them.

But they had discussed it at great length, numerous times, re-clarified what the boundaries were, and Lena knew that Kara got off just as much as she did on the thought of her being taken and touched and fucked like a sweet little pet who served no other function.

It was strange how her kinks shifted in a perfect orbit of her cycle, Lena thought. When she wasn’t rutting, she looked at her girlfriend with gentle simmering desire that bobbed and waned depending on what they were doing.

But the ides of the month would strike with utter consistent precision, her cock stiff and dripping, refusing to soften, refusing to behave itself. That was when Lena looked at Kara with eyes anew: her pretty little thing to fuck and conquer.

The dreamer sleeps with white sheets wrapped and tangled around her legs, her nose wrinkling every now and then, clutching Lena’s vacated pillow just a little tighter to her chest.

In Lena’s mind, she is the most beautiful and irresistible thing she has ever seen.

Lena is careful when she climbs up and over the bed, though still not careful enough to stop the slumberer shifting slightly. Lena stops, silent and smiling. Kara soon grows still again, the wrinkle in her brow falling slack as she settles back into a deep sleep.

She hooks her fingers around the cotton material of her panties, pulling them down the back of legs as carefully a as she can. Somehow, she resists the urge to bite her perfect ass. Somehow, she resists the urge to dive forward and wake her girlfriend up with a tongue diving deep in her wet folds.

Kara is so pretty, Lena thinks. It’s about the only thing she thinks, actually. Her brain is just too soft and useless, horny and unaware of a world that exists beyond her girlfriend’s fingers and toes.

When Lena catches sight of herself in the mirror doors of the closet, she can’t help but fall in love with the way they look together. Her skin is almost the same colour as the ivory sheets, long shiny jet-black hair falling soft and stuck out in certain places from a long night’s sleep. Her cock bobs and strains between her hips, beading and sticky over her gland. But almost in hard contrast, Kara looks like an innocent little sleeping beauty.

Her golden hair is barely out of place, her body so soft and warm and inviting. She sleeps, unaware of the brooding alpha hanging over her. She sleeps but not for much longer — there’s an earth-shattering fucking almost on the precipice of itself.

But for now, for a moment longer at least, she just sleeps in her own insular little world of dreams and oddities.

“Don’t forget to tie your shoelaces,” Kara mumbles tiredly in her sleep — totally out of it.

“I won’t,” Lena whispers with an amused huff of air, grinning.

***

In her dream, there’s a certain warm heaviness on her spine all of a sudden. A soft cheek pressed between her shoulderblades, hot kisses against her neck, and then a firm hand pushing the back of her bicep.

Kara groans herself back to reality and suddenly startles, gasping a long hard moan as something thick and perfect slips inside her hot slick folds.

“Fuck!” Kara blinks herself awake and tries to move.

No dice.

Firm hands spread out her shoulderblades and keep her dug into the mattress and pillows. The cock inside of her settles deep inside her cunt, filling her up, stretching her out, using her sleepy body like a pretty little fuck toy that has to be handled gently.

“Daddy,” Kara whimpers and gasps, groggy and loving this. “Oh fuck—” Lena gives her a deep hard thrust.

“You just looked too beautiful,” Lena groans, almost complaining about it. “So pretty, so wet, so fast asleep.” She pecks a kiss to her jaw, then the side of her neck, digging her nose and settling there.

Kara feels Lena’s palms drag down her spine, grabbing her ass cheeks, then slipping and pulling her little wet lips apart. She loves watching her cock slip in and out, and Kara loves how much she loves it. She can feel her girlfriend’s thumbs spreading her cunt while her cock makes easy, sloppy work out of her.

She feels whorish, she feels slutty, she feels like an irresistible creature that hangs the stars in Lena’s sky with nothing more than the sight of her bare spine.

“Hips up,” Lena whispers and grabs a pillow, stuffing it underneath Kara’s belly for support. “Good girl, there you go—” She slams and grinds her hips deep and hard.

“Daddy that’s _so_ deep.” Kara fists the sheets and clenches her eyes, gasping her lungs empty when the tip of Lena’s cock starts pressing her cervix.

Responsively, Lena’s fingers press and graze over her hood, slipping it back, teasing her clit, rubbing it gently. Suddenly, Kara doesn’t feel like a whore at all anymore. She doesn’t feel human. Instead, she’s little more than an instrument for her Alpha to play too fucking _perfectly._

“Your cunt is gripping so tight—” Lena hisses and starts to fuck her with short, deep pulses. “Can I be rough?” she whimpers and holds herself back, so close to an orgasm and desperate to be rabid in her endeavour.

“Fucking break me, Daddy.” Kara nods desperately, palming and clawing at everything she can wind her half-asleep hands into.

Just like that, she’s neither human or a pretty little instrument anymore. Lena takes her like she’s an animal, prey, a little field mouse to be caught and toyed with by the cat’s claws. In turn, Lena becomes that one word that makes Kara’s cunt tie itself into knots:

_Daddy._

Daddy grabs her hair in a tight fistful and forces her face down into the pillows until breathing is nothing more than a desperate, stifled, meaningless affair. Her hips become too fast, deep, and weaponised. Her cock slams and retracts, slams and retracts, stabbing her almost.

It makes Kara nearly suffocate herself with each wailing moan, her mouth and nose dug too deep into the plush duck feathers, into the scent of Lena’s clean hair where she had slept on it mere hours ago. The next thing she knows her wrists are yanked and squeezed and forced into the small of her spine. Daddy holds her hands tight, stopping her from thrashing, stopping her from fighting.

It allows Kara to snap her neck back and breathe for a moment: deep, hard, gasping breaths that swell out and sink her lungs too fast. Daddy fucks her like she’s making good on a death wish, deep dicking her to the brink of sanity, circling her hips and putting pressure deep into that spot that made Kara’s toes curl.

“That’s enough breathing,” Lena growls and forces her face back down.

“Daddy!” Kara mutters a muffled sob against the pillow she’s being suffocated into, the palm against the back of her skull digging her down and refusing to release. “Please!”

When Lena cums, Kara does too. She feels the deep hot spurt, then feels the palm on the back of her skull suddenly grows shaky and weak. It lets Kara get her cheek to the side, still pressed down, still captured, simply breathing and barely holding it for more than a second at a time as her cunt flexes and clenches in waves.

“Good girl, good girl, oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck—” Lena grinds herself deep, rocking her growing knot against tight flexing cunt walls that coax the base of her dick fat and solid.

“Don’t pull out,” Kara whimpers and clutches Lena’s manicured hands. “Please, please don’t pull out.” It’s stuttered out of her chest with hiccups and staccatos.

“I won’t baby,” Lena whispers sweetly, suddenly soft and lovely again. “Do you have another orgasm for me?” Her hand slips under Kara’s hips and dives between her thighs, circling her clit.

“Fuck!” Kara bucks backwards.

The pressure in her cunt becomes acute and perfect. She can’t escape, can’t tug herself free, all she can do is work herself against the knot tying her to Lena — aware they’re now obligated for a half-an-hour lie in that neither of them can afford.

When she cums again, it’s different this time. Lena pecks her neck, licks her sweating spine, kisses her shoulderblades, let’s her have everything she wants on her own terms — everything except one thing.

“You better call me Daddy,” Lena husks. “Half an hour is a long time to spend tied to me if I want to make your pretty cunt ache and remind you whose boss.”

“Daddy please!” Kara presses her furrowed expression into the pillows, wailing into the cotton, blinded with glittering waves of orgasms. “Oh jesus christ this is a good start to the week,” she pants, catching her breath.

Instantly, Lena seems to grow still all of a sudden.

“Start of the week?” Lena asks quietly.

“It’s Monday babe?” Kara says, glancing over her shoulder. “Oh my fucking god it’s _Monday_ —” She realises too.

“Tell me your sister doesn’t still have a key?” Lena barks.

Alex would already be on her way over for breakfast and a ride to work, they both realised simultaneously.

“She has a key.” Kara winces.

“C’mere, come on,” Lena gently shuffles them both backwards off of the bed. “Improvise, adapt, overcome—” She slips her hands underneath her girlfriend’s belly, hoisting her like a cock sleeve to be carried.

“Lena!” Kara tries to be frustrated.

Her girlfriend doesn’t let her go, doesn’t let her slip, walking out of the bedroom and down towards the bathroom with Kara firmly knotted on her hips. Kara just helplessly flops, unable to support her own upper body weight. Her girlfriend could just as easily put her down and let her carefully shuffle in front of her, but…

Kara hangs forward helplessly with her Alpha knotted inside of her twitching cunt, her belly full of cum and shivering good feelings, tight forearms holding her perfectly while Lena can’t help but just pump a little bit as she walks.

“Daddy…” Kara whimpers quietly, under her breath. “I think I have another one for you.”

“If she lets herself in she’ll think we’re just taking a shower,” Lena whispers to herself, as though internally debating it. “Just, you know, a really long, really loud shower.”

“Can you keep holding me like I’m your little cock sleeve?” Kara feels her hair traipse against the floor, her entire body hanging slack.

All of a sudden, all at once, perfect and blissful, she feels Lena’s start to gently grind and pull, her big fat knot sits wedged where the sun doesn’t shine and the friction and pressure soon has her crooning and pleading.

“Fucking text your sister and tell her we have flu symptoms.” Lena turns and heads back to their bedroom where their phones sit on the sideboard. “Hurry up, quick, quick, quick—”

“What is that?” Kara gasps as her girlfriend hands down the phone and quickly does the math. “That’s… that's like a week off work, right?”

“That should be enough to put a baby in you...” Lena nips her ear, then the nape of her neck.

***

Some time later, hours later even, they finally escape out of the bathroom without being joined at the hips. It was a temporary state of separation, breakfast first, a nice long nap to start their home vacation, and then...

_Reunification._

That was the word Lena used, joking and grinning as though their bodies were sovereign states that simply belonged together. Kara laughed despite it being stupid, laughed because she was drunk on sex-chemicals, her arms slipping around Lena’s neck in the hallway so she could kiss and hang there for a sec.

“Are you guys out of the bathroom?” Alex calls from the kitchen.

They startle and instantly throw one another into the open bedroom door to hide their modesty.

“What are you doing here?” Kara sticks her head out, wide-eyed and monumentally fucked.

When Alex appears from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and an unsuspecting expression, Kara thinks they have either gotten away with it scott-free or Alex is just maintaining the pretext in order to save her own blushes.

“You were both in the shower. I was already here when I checked my phone, and I had already drank from your glasses and entered the sick bubble.” Alex shrugged and slurped the milk from the bowl. “It’s no problem. I mean—well, you know, it is an inconvenience—but it can’t be helped. I figured I’m going to need to stay here too now you've exposed me to your germs. That way I won’t go home and risk giving Maggie the flu, she hasn't had her shot yet.”

Kara just breathes and exhales, breathes and exhales, feeling her girlfriend’s stare burning into her spine.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine to go,” Kara nods towards the front door. “Really… I mean. It’s, it’s probably not the flu, right? It's probably just...” She comes undone, laughing awkwardly, throwing her hands in the air.

“If Mommy finds out we're being stupid about it she will—”

“Alex you can leave I promise,” Kara interrupts. “You don’t have to stay here for a week.”

“How can you be so sure?” Alex doubles down, waiting for it. "I mean, even if I don't have the flu but you guys do then you're going to be laid up in bed. You'll need someone to cook, bring your food, check in on you regularly."

Kara just exhales and closes her eyes.

"It's... it's really not necessary."

"But," Alex says, leaning forward. "How can you be so sure?"

“Because we don’t have flu symptoms,” Kara admits like a guilty child.

“Mhm, thought so.” She becomes surly and serious, her eyebrows knitted and displeased. “Put your fucking clothes on and get in the car, we’re running late for work.”

[FIND MORE OF MY EXCLUSIVE, SOFT, DIRTY, NASTY, SMUTTY SMUT-SMUTS HERE.](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
